


i gave you all

by xylodemon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/pseuds/xylodemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon makes that noise again, his head tipping back, his hips shifting restlessly, and Robb pulls back slowly, thrusts in hard and fast, smiling as Jon curses and gasps, as Jon's legs wrap around his waist, as Jon's fingernails bite into his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i gave you all

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/profile)[**asoiafkinkmeme**](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/) and the prompt _Jon/Robb, Jon gets off to Robb's voice, so Robb talks a lot when he fucks Jon._

Jon always makes a noise when Robb pushes inside him, low and rough, a hitched breath caught deep in his throat, and Robb has to pause for a moment, sliding his hands up Jon's thighs as the heat in his belly sparks and curls. The sight of Jon alone is enough to unman him, naked and spread out and wanting, his cheeks burning and his eyes closed, but the noise is even more dangerous, itching at something hidden just underneath Robb's skin.

"Move," Jon says quietly, arching his back, digging his fingers into Robb's shoulder and arm.

"What do you want, brother?" Robb asks, rubbing his hand over Jon's cock, reaching up to thumb at Jon's nipple. "You want me to fuck you?" 

" _Robb_."

Jon makes that noise again, his head tipping back, his hips shifting restlessly, and Robb pulls back slowly, thrusts in hard and fast, smiling as Jon curses and gasps, as Jon's legs wrap around his waist, as Jon's fingernails bite into his skin. Jon slides his hand over Robb's throat, curves it around the back of Robb's neck, knotting his fingers in Robb's hair, yanking Robb down for a kiss; it fucking _hurts_ , a sting along his scalp that twists into the heat in Robb's belly, and Robb growls, pushes his tongue into Jon's mouth, sets his teeth at Jon's lip.

Robb leans back onto his knees, thrusting as he wrenches Jon closer, looking down to watch his cock push in and out of Jon's body; Jon moans and twists, spitting out Robb's name like a curse, digging his heels into Robb's arse hard enough to leave bruises Robb will feel the next time he spars or sits a horse.

"You like that?" Robb asks, sliding his hands under Jon's back, pulling him even closer. "My cock in your arse?" 

Jon's face flushes, brighter than a weirwood leaf, but his eyes narrow and darken, and he makes that fucking noise again. "Harder."

Robb snaps into Jon roughly, pinning Jon's hips as he thrusts, and Jon arches into it, gasping, his back curving off the bed like a bow. 

"You've no idea how good you feel," Robb says, stroking his hand over Jon's throat, brushing his fingers along Jon's jaw. "I might like your arse better than I like your mouth."

He presses his thumb to the well of Jon's lip, and Jon draws it into his mouth, slow and hot and wet, his eyes falling closed, his cheeks hollowing the same way the do when he sucks Robb's cock. The heat in Robb's belly rushes and flares, rising up into his chest; he moans and digs his other hand into Jon's hip, pushing his fingers into Jon's mouth one at a time, fucking Jon hard and fast as Jon's tongue pulls and curls and swirls. 

"Fuck," Robb says, hissing as Jon nips the tip of his finger, as Jon scrapes his teeth over his knuckle. He catches Jon's wrist, tugs Jon's hand between their bodies. "Jon, I want -- touch yourself. I want to see it."

Robb sits back on his heels again, watching as Jon wraps his hand around his cock, as he strokes himself as hard and fast as Robb is fucking him, his legs shaking and sweat pooling in the dip of his throat. He makes that beautiful noise _again_ , rough and choked and hoarse, loud enough that Robb can feel it over his skin, snapping his hips off the bed, pushing himself onto Robb's cock.

"You should see yourself," Robb says, desperate, breathless. "You should see how you look."

" _Robb_." Jon moans, his back arching, his hand twisting over his cock. "I want... I want--"

"I know," Robb says, stroking his hand over Jon's face. "You want something in your mouth."

Jon spends with two of Robb's fingers nudging at his lips, pushing roughly against the flat of his tongue, his eyes closed and his mouth wet and red, seed spurting hot and thick over his belly and chest. It's the sight of him that pulls Robb under, as much as the way Jon's body tightens around him; Robb with a sharp thrust and a low moan, leaning in to press a wet kiss to the hinge of Jon's jaw.


End file.
